Auror
by UhuSchuhu
Summary: Der bulgarische Auror Chad Smell macht sich auf den Weg, eine unbekannte dunkle Macht zu vernichten, die seine Heimat vernichten will.
1. Vorbereitungen

Das Haus irgendwo im Zentrum Londons stand seit Jahren leer. Aus einem merkwürdigen Grund wollte es keiner kaufen, egal wie niedrig der Preis war. Dabei waren weder die Lage noch die Größe des Hauses schlecht. Der Markler versuchte immer wieder, es an den Mann zu bringen, doch niemand wollte es erwerben. Grade wollte Damian Cavendish sein kleines Marklerbüro schliessen, als die Türglocke klingelte. Ein heruntergekommen gekleideter Mann betratt den Laden. Er war nicht sehr groß, aber auch nicht klein. Seit Tagen hatte sein Gesicht keine Rasierklinge mehr gesehen und seine Haare brauchten auch mal wieder einen neuen Schnitt.

Grade wollte Cavendish den Mann rauswerfen, als dieser sagte: "Ich habe Interesse an diesem Haus im Zentrum von London, dass sie so spottbillig verkaufen."

"Wunderbar", erwiederte Cavendish.

Er machte sich auf ein herunterhandeln des Preises bereit, doch der Fremde reichte ihm einfach einen Scheck über den Betrag, der auf dem Aushang stand. Perplex nahm er die Schlüssel für das Haus aus der Schublade seines Schreibtischs. Der Fremde nahm ihn entgegen und verließ den Laden ohne einen Gruß.

Chad Smell betratt das eben gekaufte Haus. Er stellte einen kleinen Würfel auf den Boden und murmelte "Grandis". Es ploppte leiße, dann war das Haus plötzlich komplett möbliert. In der Mitte des Raumes, in dem sich Chad befand, stand ein langer Tisch aus Eichenholz. Chad tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an und sprach laut "Ich bin Chad Smell. Ich schöre, dass ich all meine Bestreben darauf richten werde, gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Ahnänger zu kämpfen."

Sofort erschienen auf dem Tisch verschiedene Dinge: Ein Tarnumhang, zwei unbeschriebene Blätter Pergament, ein in verschiedenen Grautönen gemusterter Umhang, ein Kessel, in dem Zutaten für ein paar wichtige Gegengifte lagen, ein Feuerblitz Spezial (der Besen, der den Feuerblitz als Marktführer abeglöst hat) und zwei Bücher, beide weder innen noch aussen beschrieben. Chad legte den Würfel, aus dem vorhin seine Möbel geploppt waren, auf den Tisch. Er nahm eins der beiden unbeschriebenen Pergamentblätter und sagte: "Parvus". Sofort wurde alles, was auf dem Tisch lag, in den Verkleinerungswürfel gesogen.

Chad betratt den Nebenraum, in dem ein Bett stand. Chad legte sich hin und schlief sofort ein.

Nachdem er am nächsten Morgen seine Morgentoilette erledigt (auch rasiert war er mitlerweile wieder) und gefrühstückt hatte, apperierte Chad in Winkelgasse. Zuerst stattete er der Magischen Menagerie einen Besuch ab. Er wartete bis er dran war, legte dann einen offensichtlich kranken Knuddelmuff auf die Ladentheke.

"Er hat ein paar Zauber abbekommen. Ich würde es ja selbst richten, leide aber unter Zeitdruck.", sagte er zu dem Verkäufer, der den kleinen Ball bereits untersuchte.

"Ich werde etwa zwei Stunden brauchen, Mr. Smell."

"Vielen Dank. Passen sie bitte auf ihn auf, er hat ein paar spezielle Fähigkeiten und ich habe keine Zeit, einem neuen Knuddelmuff alles beizubringen. Ich komme dann wieder."

Chad verließ den Laden und ging zur Winkelgasse 93.

Er betratt Weaslys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und grüßte den Verkäufer: "Fred Weasly. Lange nicht gesehen."

"Ich bin George. Aber trotzdem hallo, Chad.", erwiederte dieser.

"Oh, verzeih mir. Nunja, ich kann ja nix dafür, dass ihr euch so ähnlich seht.", zwinkerte er.

"Was treibt dich hierher?"

"Einerseits lässt der Zauber des Schildhandschuhs nach. Ich bräuchte also einen neuen davon. Und ich habe einen Spezialauftrag für dich."

"Schieß los!", antwortete George neugierig.

"Also, du erinnerst dich sicher an die Karte des Rumtreibers, die du mir damals in Hogwarts gezeigt hast. Ich denke, du hast dir den Zauber genauer angeguckt. Ich brauche eine ähnliche Karte, allerdings muss sich das Gebiet, was angezeigt wird immer auf meinen Aufenthaltsort zentrieren. Den Anfang habe ich bereits gemacht, aber ich bekomme die Personenanzeige einfach nicht hin.", erklärte Chad, stellte den Verkleinerungswürfel auf die Theke, sagte: "Grandis Karte des Geheimniskrämers". Sofort flog ein leeres Pergament aus dem Würfel. Chad fing es auf, entrollte es und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das leere Blatt. "Ich schöre, dass ich all meine Bestreben darauf richten werde, gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Ahnänger zu kämpfen.", sagte er und sofort erschien eine detailierte Darstellung der Winkelgasse auf dem Pergament.

"Nun, ich kann es versuchen. Ich denke zwar, dass Lupin sich besser mit sowas auskennt...", begann George. Doch Chad unterbrach ihn: "Lupin ist immernoch unterwegs."

"Achso. Nun, ich werde mein bestes geben. Übringens haben wir eine Erfindung, die dich interessieren könnte: Eine Immerleuchtende Fackel, die nur für dich selbst Licht spendet. Die Idee haben wir von dem schmierigen Malfoy-Jungen, aber sie funktioniert."

"Eine gute Idee. Also, ich nehme einen Schildhandschuh, acht Pakete Instant-Finsterniss, drei Bluffknaller und eine von diesen Fackeln."

Nachdem er alles bezahlt und in seinem Verkleinerungswürfel verstaut hatte ging er wieder in die Magische Menagerie. Sofort sprang ihm Hobo, sein Knuddelmuff, auf die Schulter.

"Ah. Vielen Dank. Das macht dann?", fragte er den Verkäufer.

"4 Galleonen. War ganzschön schwierig, ihn wieder herzurichten. Was hat ihn denn erwischt?"

Chad beugte sich näher: "Ein Crucatius-Fluch, der eigentlich für mich bestimmt war."

"Oh mein Gott. Erstaunlich, dass er es überhaupt überlebt hat!"

"Wie gesagt, er hat spezielle Fähigkeiten", erwiederte Chad, bezahlte dievier Galleonen, verließ den Laden und disapperierte in sein neues Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen packte Chad seine Sachen wieder zusammen und apperierte nach Hogsmade. Er ignorierte die Geschäfte im Dorf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Dort angekommen ging er zuerst einmal zu der kleinen Hütte am Waldrand, in der Hagrid wohnte. Hagrid war zwar nicht da, doch er setzte sich auf einen der großen Stühle und wartete. Hagrid würde wohl im Wald sein und sich mit irgendwelchen Tieren rumschlagen. Er sah sich ein wenig in der Hütte um. Nicht viel hatte sich verändert. Noch immer stand ein riesiges Bett an der Wand und auch die Feuerstelle mit dem großen Kessel war noch da, wo sie früher war. Für mehr war in der Hütte wohl kein Platz, zumindest wenn Hagrid hier drin war. In dem Moment hörte er ein Kratzen an der Tür und ein lautes Bellen. Hagrid war also zurück. Chad öffnete die Tür. Sofort sprang Fang, der draussen vor der Tür gelauert hatte, ihn an.

"Hallo Fang. Ja, ganz ruhig, wir haben uns lange nichtmehr gesehen, aber kein Grund, mich gleich abzuschlecken.", rief er lachend. "Und hallo Hagrid."

"Chad? Bist du das? Meine Güte, hast dich kaum verändert."

"Du auch nicht Hagrid. Immer noch so groß wie früher. Wie läuft das Wildhüten so?"

"Garnicht mehr gut, seit die Schule geschlossen ist. Niemand interessiert sich mehr für uns. Nurnoch ich, Slughorn, McGonagall und Arthik sind hier, weil sie die Stellenangebote des Ministeriums abgelehnt ham.", erwiederte der Halbriese.

"Es ist also wahr, das Hogwarts geschlossen wurde? Ich war in Ägypten und habe Gerüchte über den Tod Dumbledores gehört, aber ich konnte es nicht glauben. War es tatsächlich Snape?"

"Ja, das war Snape. Nachdem er gestorben war ham die verfluchten Ministeriumszauberer Hogwarts für geschlossen erklärt, ohne die Lehrer, Schüler und Eltern nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Wenn du mich fragst hätte Hogwarts offen bleiben sollen. Aber ich bin hier geblieben, hab eh nix als den Verbotenen Wald."

"Ohje, das sind wahrlich schlechte Neuigkeiten. Nunja, ich werde nun in das Schloss gehen und ein Wörtchen mit McGonagall wechseln. Wir sehen uns, Hagrid."

Er verliess die Hüte und wanderte auf das große Schlossportal zu. Kein Laut drang durch die Luft, keine lachenden Schüler tobten über den Rasen am See. Ohne Schüler war auch Hogwarts nichts weiter als ein trostloses, verlassenes Schloss. Gewiss, schön war es immer noch, aber irgendwie traurig. Er erinnerte sich noch an seinen Schulzeit, vor zwölf Jahren. Damals war er in Hufflepuff. Der Hut wollte ihn zuerst aufgrund seines Mutes nach Gryffindor schicken, doch Hufflepuff erschien ihm geeigneter. Damals war kein Tag im Schloss so leise wie dieser. Auch in der Eingangshalle sah alles so aus wie früher. Nur trister, leiser, lebloser. Er betratt die große Halle. Nur ein einziger Tisch stand in der Mitte und an ihm saßen die drei verbleibenden Lehrer und füllten den riesigen Raum mit etwas Leben. Er tratt zu ihnen.

"Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall. Und guten Morgen Professor Slughorn. Und sie müssen Professor Arthik sein?", grüßte er die drei Lehrer.

"Mr. Smell? Sind sie das? Überraschend wie eh und je", grüßte McGonagall zurück, "Horace kennen sie ja schon, und das ist tatsächlich Professor Helwedia Arthik, Lehrerin für Alte Runen. Was treibt sie an diesen verlassenen Ort?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, hier ein wenig Hilfe zu finden. Doch viele Leute, die mir helfen können, scheinen nichtmehr hier zu sein.", erwiederte Chad.

"Nein, viel ist nichtmehr übrig. Doch was treibt sie hier her? Nichtmehr in Bulgarien?"

Nachdem Chad die ersten fünf Jahre in Hogwarts hinter sich gebracht hatte entschied er sich, nach Durmstrang zu wechseln und verbrachte seine letzten beiden Schuljahre dort.

"Nein. Es hat mir dort nicht sehr gefallen. Viel zu kalt dort oben, und alle Leute sind grimmig und verbittert. Aber das war es wert, denn nun weiß ich mehr über die dunklen Künste als viele andere Zauberer und kann ausserdem fließend Bulgarisch."

"Na, dann war es das ja sicher wert. Doch was treibt sie nun her?", mischte Slughorn sich ein.

"In erster Linie wollte ich etwas mit Minerva besprechen. Doch auch Professor Arthik kann mir nun sicher helfen, ein paar ägyptische Hyroglyphen zu übersetzen?"

"Selbstverständlich kann ich das", antwortete die alte Hexe, "doch ich denke, sie kommen direkt aus Bulgarien?"

"Nein. Nachdem ich meine Ausbildung als Auror beim bulgarischen Zauberministerium, beziehungsweise Zauberpräsidium, wie sie es dort nennen, abgeschlossen habe bekam ich einen Auslandeinsatz. Ich war sechs Jahre lang in Ägypten und habe ein paar Dinge über die Magie der Pharaonen herausfinden sollen. Doch kurz vor Abschluss der Mission wurden wir von drei schwarzen Magiern angegriffen."

"Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem?", frage McGonagall.

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie sprachen Bulgarisch, und Bulgarien hat seine eigene schwarzmagische Bedrohung. Nunja, leider ging der einzige Ägyptenexperte des Zauberpräsidiums in ihre Falle. Ich konnte, dank meines Knuddelmuffs, der mich vor einem Crucatius-Fluch bewahrt hat, entkommen, doch ein paar Hyroglyphen müssen noch übersetzt werden. Und dann werde ich auch wieder nach Bulgarien zurückkehren."

Nach dem Chad ausgiebig mit den drei verbliebenen Lehrern gefrühstückt hatte gab er Professor Arthik die Aufzeichnungen der noch unübersetzten Runen und zog sich dann mit McGonagall in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zurück.

"Also Chad, was wollen sie genau?", fragte sie ihn.

"Es geht um etwas, das Dumbledore besaß. Ich hoffe, es ist immer noch in seinem Zimmer, den soweit ich weiß, war es das letzte seiner Art."

"Was meinen sie denn? Ich habe Zugang zu allen Räumen der Schule, ich könnte ihnen alles geben, was sie benötigen. Zumindest, wenn sie mir sagen, was sie damit vorhaben."

"Es geht um den sprechenden Hut. Der Hut hat eine Fähigkeit, die mir im Kampf gegen die dunkle Bedrohung in Bulgarien zu kämpfen."

"Was für eine Fähigkeit hat er denn? Und was für eine Bedrohung meinen Sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Ich habe davon nichts gehört.", fragte Minerva.

"Oh, sie wissen doch. Er ist in der Lage, die Wahrheit aus der Seele jedes Menschen zu holen und sie mir zu übermitteln. Ich bin mir sicher ich werde ihn in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft brauchen. Und diese Bedrohung kennt keiner so genau. Man weiß zwar, dass er, wer auch immer er ist, eine Menge Schaden anrichtet in Bulgarien, aber natürlich will der Zauberpräsident niemanden beunruhigen, weshalb er eine Nachrichtensperre verhängt hat. Aber wenn Sie die Muggelnachrichten verfolgen werden sie zahlreiche schreckliche Neuigkeiten aus meiner Heimat hören können.", erklärte Chad.

"Selbstverständlich können sie den Hut haben, wenn sie der Meinung sind, sie könnten damit etwas ändern. Hier wird er ja leider nicht mehr gebraucht. Wenn er es aber übersteht würde ich ihn gerne wiedersehen."

"Selbstverständlich."

Nachdem Professor McGonagall ihm den alten Hut ausgehändigt hatte apperierte er wieder nach Hause. Er verbrachte noch zwei Wochen in London, in denen er zahlreiche Verwandte und alte Freunde besuchte. Dann schaute er nochmal im Laden der Weasly-Zwillinge vorbei. Sie hatten es mitlerweile geschafft, eine Karte nach seinen Vorstellungen zu zaubern. Er erlaubte ihnen, damit in Serienproduktion zu gehen, bezahlte den verlangten Preis und besuchte dann noch einmal Hogwarts. Die Professorin für Alte Runen händigte ihm seine Übersetzung mit den Worten "Ganz schön interessante Dinge haben sie in Ägypten gefunden" aus. Nachdem er sich die Übersetzung durchgelesen hatte dachte er ebenso. Es hatte sich also doch gelohnt. Gedankenverloren marschierte er los Richtung Hogsmade.

Sieben Tage hatten sie gebraucht, um in die tiefste Grabkammer der Chentkaus-Pyramide vorzudringen. Sie hatten alle Verlockungen ignoriert, sowohl die riesige Grabkammer der Frau des Neferirkare als auch die riesigen Berge von Schätzen und drangen immer weiter vor. Die Fallen wurden immer gefährlicher, und Nachts, wenn sie sich ausruhten - zu Schlafen hatten sie sich nicht getraut, nur ein Aufpäpplungszaubertr ank spendete ihnen die Energie für die harte Arbeit - waren sie sich sicher, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Und irgendwann standen sie in einer kleinen Grabkammer. "Da, dass ist der Zauberspruch!", konnte Sergej, sein Begleiter, grade noch rufen, als er vom Avada Kedavra von einem der drei Verfolger getroffen wurde. Chad verschonten sie, er sollte ihnen ein paar Geheimnisse erzählen. Nachdem er dem Imperius-Fluch ein paarmal wiederstanden hatte versuchten sie es mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Doch Hobo, sein Knuddelmuff, sprang in den Fluch und reflektierte ihn auf den Zauberer, der ihn mit seinem Zauber fesselte. Das gab Chad die Möglichkeit, sich zu befreien. Zwei der Schwarzmagier erledigte er direkt mit einem Langschlaffluch, den dritten knöpfte er sich vor. Doch der Feind apperierte, bevor er irgend etwas unternehmen konnte. Also malte er nur die Hyroglyphen, auf die Sergej gezeigt hatte, ab und apperierte nach London. Denn Urlaub konnte er nach dieser anstrengenden Woche mehr gebrauchen als alles andere.

Doch auch dieser Urlaub war nun zu Ende. Er verabschiedete sich noch einmal von seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder und machte sich auf den Weg nach Bulgarien, Richtung Osten. Er hatte keine Lust zu apperieren, denn er wusste, er würde in den nächsten paar Wochen nicht viel Freizeit bekommen. Die bulgarischen Auroren arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, sowohl die Ermittlungs- als auch die Bekämpfungseinheit, doch Erfolge gab es nur wenige. Mal wurden ein paar Zauberer festgenommen, doch der Feind konnte die Verluste anscheinend verschmerzen.

Chad zog sich also den Tarnumhang über und flog mit seinem Feuerblitz Spezial nach Bulgarien. Er war gespannt, was ihn in Sofia im Zaubereipräsidium erwarten würde.


	2. Der Feind

Nach zwei Tagen Flugzeit erreichte Chad Sofia, Bulgariens Hauptstadt.

Er landete in einem speziell dafür vorgesehenem Bereich, der durch Magie vor neugierigen Muggelblicken abgeschirmt war. Er trat durch eine Tür in einen kleinen Raum, der nichts weiter enthielt als eine lange Treppe, die in den Untergrund Sofias führte. Er lief durch einige niedrige Gänge, die anscheinend zu einem Labyrinth gehörten. Nach etwa fünf Minuten erreichte er eine kleine Kammer, in der ein verwahrlost aussehender Mann saß.

"Sie wünschen?", frage er.

"Chad Smell, Aurorenabteilung, Bekämpfungseinheit. Ich möchte den Zauberpräsidenten und den Aurorenleiter sprechen."

"Dann springen Sie mal auf", sagte der Mann und zeigte auf einen Karren.

Nachdem Chad aufgesprungen war, murmelte der Mann "Versammlungsraum" und der Karren fuhr los.

Immer weiter drang der Wagen mit dem jungen Mann in das Labyrinth unter der Stadt Sofia ein. Nach etwa zehn Minuten Fahrt hielt er mit kreischenden Bremsen vor einer Tür in einer schmutzigen Wand an.

Der Raum dahinter war so groß, dass man fast von riesig sprechen konnte. An der Wand waren unbequeme Stühle aufgereiht und in der Mitte stand ein enormer, runder Tisch aus Eichenholz. Hier versammelten sich normalerweise die Zauberabgeordneten von Ungarn, Bulgarien, Rumänien und Moldawien, um wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Heute war der Raum leer, da Sonntag war.

Elena Georgieva, Leiterin der Aurorenabteilung, saß bereits auf einem der Sessel, die in einem abgetrennten Raum standen. Hier konnten sich Minister oder Abgeordnete unterhalten, ohne gestört zu werden.

Nachdem Chad seine Vorgesetzte begrüßt hatte, redeten sie über belanglose Dinge, bis der Präsident, Petar Turnovski, den Raum betrat.

Ehrfürchtig standen sie auf und verbeugten sich vor dem Oberhaupt sämtlicher osteuropäischer Zauberer.

"Guten Morgen. Ihr könnt euch setzen", grüßte der Präsident.

Jeder setzte sich ein einen Sessel. Elena ergriff als erste das Wort.

"Chad, wir brauchen einen Lagebericht."

Er erzählte ihnen alles, was in der Pyramide passiert war und was er über den angeblich mächtigsten Zauber der Welt herausgefunden hatte.

Die beiden Zuhörer unterbrachen ihn nicht. Als er fertig war ergriff die Leiterin der Aurorenabteilung das Wort.

"Wir haben einige neue Dinge über unseren Feind herausgefunden. Zum einen glauben wir, dass er sich in Lowetsch befindet. Einige merkwürdige Dinge geschehen dort, die auf ein Aufstauen von magischer Energie hindeuten. Problematischer ist, dass es sehr viel dunkle Magie zu sein scheint. Zum anderen haben wir jemanden festgenommen, der behauptet, er wäre ein wichtiger Vertrauter des Feindes gewesen. Er scheint keinen Namen zu kennen, aber es könnte sein, dass es keinen Namen gibt oder sie ihn aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht haben. Unsere besten Veritamagier sitzen an ihm dran, aber die Ergebnisse halten sich in Grenzen."

Chad nickte einfach nur, dann sprach Elena weiter.

"Dein Auftrag wird es sein, mit einem Ermittlungsteam nach Lowetsch zu fliegen und die Vorgänge dort zu untersuchen. Den Zauberspruch werden wir solange auf seine Gefährlichkeit und Wirkung untersuchen. Ich hoffe, wir können dadurch ein wenig erreichen. Der Muggelpräsident droht uns weiterhin mit einem Magieverbot, wenn wir die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Du wirst morgen los fliegen. Du bewohnst solange ein Zimmer im Humpelnden Henker, es ist alles vorbereitet. Wegtreten."

Chad apparierte in den Humpelnden Henker, das größte Wirtshaus in Sofias Untergrund. Er betrat sein Zimmer, zog seinen Umhang aus, fiel ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.


End file.
